voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
No Muse Is Good Muse
No Muse Is Good Muse is the seventieth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Queen Merla and Haggar have agreed to work together. Haggar is in the process of constructing an enormous new Robeast for Merla which is currently being tested on a replica of Voltron. The replica is helpless against Haggar's new Robeast. Even it's duplicate of the blazing sword is ineffective thanks to an ice blast by the Robeast. Merla laughs, sure that with her brilliance and her new Robeast will defeat Voltron for certain. Elsewhere, a Doom ship descends near a Galaxy Alliance ship. They message that they are the Muses of Norn, a legendary group of maidens who at last reports had been captured by Queen Merla. The Alliance crew heads down to meet them in person. The captain, confirms his suspicions about the maidens being the Muses when they begin speaking to him telepathically. As further proof the maidens are who they claim to be, they have brought with them a prisoner, Queen Merla herself. The captain delivers the news of Merla's capture to Galaxy Garrison at Alliance command. He then explains that the Muses wish only to turn Merla over to someone with authority. So the Alliance contacts the Voltron Force. The Voltron Force is also busy at the moment, Allura is with a very special guest, Princess Romelle. The day of Alfor's Eclipse is about to take place on planet Arus, and Romelle and Sven are visiting for the celebration. Both Allura and Romelle remember their past and take a moment to pay their respects at King Alfor's tomb. After the Garrison is unable to contact with the Voltron Force, Sven or Romelle they contact Prince Bandor instead. Bandor agrees to go meet the Muses and retrieve Merla. When he arrives Merla and the Muses laugh and reveal everything to be a trap. The leader the Muses then reveals herself to be Haggar in disguise. Bandor's fleet attempts to assist him, unfortunately Lotor arrives and attacks them. Leaving Bandor as Merla and Haggar's prisoner. Galaxy Garrison attempts to contact Arus and Romelle to tell her what has happened to Bandor. Lotor boasts to Merla, both agree they wish to depose of Zarkon. However neither of them can agree on who gets to rule after Zarkon is defeated. Meanwhile, in Zarkon's throne room, some people whisper about Lotor and Merla. The pair have started to believe that Lotor and Merla are going win the throne. As they are talking, Zarkon appears right behind them. Having been caught, one of the men gets down on his knees and begs for forgiveness. Zarkon grunts at the man. Back on Arus, Pidge rushes to Romelle, Sven and the others. He tells them about what has happened to Bandor. The Voltron Force agrees to help and rushes to launch the Lions. The team arrive at the planet where Bandor is being held. As the get close they discover that Lotor has a large fleet at his command. Bandor and the Alliance crew are confined to be aboard the ships. The team fly into battle, with the Lions effortlessly tearing through Lotor's fleet. Keith then calls to form Voltron. Once Voltron is assembled, Lotor's fleet retreats towards the nearby sun. Voltron follows and feels the strain from the intense heat. Many of the ships in Lotor's fleet are also being affected by the heat. Lotor's flagship ship manages to slip away through a space warp, which he has closed as he flees. Voltron is now trapped in close proximity to the sun. Haggar then summons up a firebird-like Robeast to battle Voltron. She notes that the hotter it gets the stronger the Robeast will become. The Robeast tries to get Voltron closer to the sun but the mighty robot is able to get resist. The Robeast then tries to fight Voltron some more. Keith activates reserve power to use the Spinning Laser Blade. The Spinning Laser Blade manages to hit the Robeast. The Robeast then shatters the spinning laser blade. Allura then suggests they use the Solar Arrows instead. Voltron then forms a bow of pure energy. One shot from the energy bow sends the Robeast plummeting into the sun. It explodes, hurling Voltron away from the sun to safety. Voltron recovers and lands near the Alliance ships. Meanwhile, Bandor and his crew have managed to escape and reunite with them. Merla and Haggar decide now is the time to unveil the new Robeast. The Robeast tears charges at Voltron. The new Robeast freezes Voltron then attacks the paralyzed robot. The Robeast badly beats Voltron, causing Voltron to collapse. The Robeast prepares to finish Voltron once and for all. Allura recovers first and staunchly refuses to be defeated. Then the eclipse starts and Haggar begins to panic. She explains to a skeptical Merla that it's a very magical event and anything could happen. Merla doesn't believe in Haggar's fears but orders that Voltron finished off quickly. Suddenly, as Allura hopes for a miracle, the power of the eclipse frees Voltron. Voltron then gains more power from the sun. Voltron forms the Blazing Sword and proceeds to obliterate the Robeast. Everyone cheers as Merla and Haggar retreat. Upon learning what's happened, Zarkon laughs at Merla's latest failure. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *Prince Lotor *King Zarkon *Haggar Others *Bandor *Princess Romelle *Sven *Merla Quotes Merla: "Together, we could get rid of your father." Lotor: "For once, I agree with you, Merla." Merla and Lotor find something they can agree on ***** "I guess you muses find this amusing." Bandor realizes something's not right with the Muses of Norn ***** Merla: "Well, this is quite a treat." Haggar: "The luncheon special: chopped Voltron." Merla and Haggar Notes and Goofs Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes